


Reminds Me Of, The One I Love

by slayylouisslay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Texas, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayylouisslay/pseuds/slayylouisslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are young but have been in love for a long time. While taking a drive on summer night,  Louis reminisces on his favourite memories spent with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminds Me Of, The One I Love

Singing sweet home Alabama all the summer long. 

Louis stuck his hand out the car window, letting the cool night air run through his fingers. He inhaled the unmistakable scent of the magnolia trees in blossom, and let a smile creep up onto his lips. It was the first night of summer after college graduation, and Louis felt so free and excited he couldn’t help but nestle his head back into the seat headrest and close his eyes.

Summer in central Texas is sticky and, at times, unbearably hot, but it was Louis’ favorite time of the year. Summer meant skinny-dipping with his boyfriend Harry in secret ponds, melty ice cream kisses, and making love in the back of Harry’s truck under the stars. Not everyday of summer is perfect, but there was certainly something perfect in everyday, and Louis couldn’t wait to get started. 

He opened his eyes back up again, and placed his hand over Harry’s on the gearshift. The small jolt of electricity he felt run through his body from the simple touch brought him all the way back to their first date. They were both 14 and so innocent. Harry was the quiet kid who sat in the front of class, hanging onto every word the teacher said. Louis was outgoing and giggly, and got along with everyone in the class. Harry intrigued him, and soon they were inseparable best friends. Sometime into that summer, when Louis felt like the signals were right, he asked Harry out on a real date. Harry was nervous but agreed to go for ice cream. They got their cones and walked hand in hand down a busy sidewalk in Austin. Harry’s ice cream was melting quicker than he could eat it, and it was getting increasingly sloppy and sliding down his chin. Louis stopped walking, hand still clasped with Harry’s, and turned to Harry. He placed a soft and sweet kiss to Harry’s lips and then to his chin. He continued walking, acting completely natural. That’s how Louis was. He was the compass that guided Harry and kept him centered. 

 

Harry turned his head from the road, and brought his hand up and kissed Louis’ knuckles swiftly before he needed to change gears again. Louis looked out the windshield towards the gently rolling hills and reminisced on the first time he and Harry had made love. They had been 16 and so hopelessly gone for each other. It was the summer time (naturally) and it had been a night of nervous giggling and gentle touches. With Harry, nothing ever felt wrong or uncomfortable; he was the anchor that kept Louis grounded. Sure they had made love countless times since that night, but every time brought them back to then; still giggling and touching like two teenagers in love. They had been fooling around, and playfully wrestling in Harry’s room. Harry had Louis pinned beneath him, when he suddenly kissed Louis, like he never had before. The kiss quickly turned heated, and the boys removed their clothes in a fury and embraced each other as they continued to kiss, now naked. Harry took his time prepping Louis, and then, when they were both ready, he put on a condom and entered Louis, slowly fucking in and out. It was clumsy and messy, but they loved it. Louis felt so close to Harry, and so connected. When they exchanged “I love you”, it felt deeper and more meaningful. After they had both reached climax, they cuddled together, simultaneously trying to slow their breathing. There was no one else in the world Louis would have rather shared that moment with. He was over the moon for Harry, and the feeling was mutual (they discussed it). 

Harry shifting his hand to turn the dial up on the radio volume interrupted Louis’ thoughts. The car was soon filled with “Night Moves” by Bob Seger. Louis grinned; he knew how much Harry loved this song. It brought him back to that one time, a few Augusts ago, when they had piled into Harry’s truck and driven for miles, just for the purpose of getting lost. They stumbled across a large creek, just sitting in the middle of nowhere Texas. Harry parked the car, but left it on, turning up the dial on the radio. Louis burst out of the truck, stripping down his clothes as he ran for the creek. Louis remembered looking back to see a fond Harry slowly getting out of the truck, removing his own clothing. Louis turned back to the creek and stopped just as his toes made contact with the cool, somewhat murky water. He took a minute to take in his surroundings. The creek was wide but not too deep. The muddy banks were small, and scattered with small rocks and plants. Large willow trees lined the creek, and their long leaves hung over the water, blocking out the majority of the sun’s rays. His train of thought was lost when he felt large hands wrap around his waist, lifting his feet off the ground. Louis felt Harry squeeze him close to his chest and the water of the creek suddenly greeted his body. He came up for air, sputtering and laughing. He grabbed for Harry, finally making contact with his shoulders. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist again and pressed their foreheads together. They kissed slowly and gently, both of their lips chilled from the water. They made out in the water, and then splashed around for hours. The music playing from Harry’s truck, the sound track to their adventure. When night began to fall around them, they left the creek and went to lie in the back of Harry’s truck, where they always kept a stack of pillows and blankets for nights like this. They made love slowly under the stars, while that song played. It was still one of Louis’ favorite memories to date. 

Louis shook his head slowly, gradually easing back into reality. He squeezed Harry’s fingers, and then brought his hand up to Harry’s head to tousle his curls. Harry was still singing along to the song and drumming the fingers of his driving hand on the steering wheel. Louis felt hopelessly endeared. He loves Harry so much. He felt the car slowing down, as Harry turned down a familiar dirt road, which led to their favorite small lake. The truck headlights, the only light sources guiding the vehicle down the narrow road. Harry found the perfect spot and parked the car. Louis hopped out of the passenger side, and closed the door to the truck. The frogs and crickets were playing their familiar symphony, and the Texas stars were shining extra bright. 

Louis made his way to the waters edge and inhaled deeply, trying to remember every aspect of this moment to save in his personal bank of memories. He turned around to see to see where Harry was at, and found Harry down on one knee behind him. Louis gasped and tears began instantly streaming his face. Louis noticed Harry’s eyes begin to water as he cleared his throat in preparation to speak. 

“Louis Tomlinson, I knew I loved you from the minute you first smiled at me in the eighth grade. I had never met someone as genuine and kind as you in my entire life. I’ve known I wanted to marry you since you opened your mouth right after that smile, and chatted away to me like we were adults that had been old friends for years.”

Louis blushed at that and gave Harry a shy smile.

Harry returned the smile with a grin and then continued his speech. 

“We are an unstoppable team in which you are the fearless leader whose light shines brighter than any star, and whose spirit has enough energy to power one. I loved you then, I love you know, and I will love you until the end of time. Louis Tomlinson, will you marry me?” 

Harry opened the box and presented the ring to Louis. Louis gave him a small nod and held out his ring finger. The ring slipped on with ease. Louis placed his hands on Harry’s cheeks and let his thumbs slide across, gently wiping away Harry’s tears. He pulled on Harry’s face slightly, easing him up into a standing position. Louis looped his arms under Harry’s and snaked his hands up Harry’s back, stopping to rest his palms on his shoulder blades. Harry placed his hands on Louis’ waist and tugged him in for a deep kiss, and with that the little black box tossed to the ground. 

Hand in hand they walked back to the truck and climbed up into the bed. They made love over and over in the cool, but slightly sticky summer air. Harry took his time opening Louis up carefully, and then slowly fucking him while they looked into each other’s eyes. When they had finished, they layed down on their backs, and intertwined their fingers. Harry used their joint hand to point out constellations he could recognize, without noticing that Louis’ eyes never left Harry’s face. 

Eventually they would have to make their way back into the city. But for right now this is all Louis needed, to lie under the big Texas sky, with the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story comes from the song "Deep in the Heart of Texas", cause I think I'm clever. Don't hate me too much for this gushy beyond belief story!
> 
>  
> 
> http://slayylouisslay.tumblr.com


End file.
